Not Quite Heaven
by 02gordonj
Summary: Sequal to previous story "passions misplaced". this story has some lemony zest no sex, but physical contact is present


DEATH NOTE

sequal story to passions misplaced (my first death note fanfic)...This story has mild lemony zest (no sex, but pretty close)

DEATH NOTE

NOT QUITE HEAVEN

It had seemed like such a happy ending for Light and L. They had left the world of the living after Misa killed them, but in death they could love forever in heaven. Such joy couldn't be explained through words that the two felt together. That is, before _she_ showed up.

Light and L were enjoying the dead life. They could spend eternity together without a single worry of death notes and shinigami. Every night was a fire-works display in their bedroom. The day that it went wrong was just like any other. They spent the day in the nearby cloudy park (or to be more accurate, in the bushes) and were about to retreat to their house. To get there, the couple had to go past the gates of heaven.

The couple held hands as they walked together in the evening, always staring at each other in turn whilst looking away in shyness when their glances were noticed. That day was no different. Light looked into L's eyes and rubbed his thumb against L's. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a familiar shrill cry causing the couple to break apart faster then a strike of lightning

"Light!" screamed Misa as she ran and tackled Light away from L, "I missed you so much! I'm amazed I got into heaven after what happened on earth. I just couldn't live without you, so I gave up my death note to Ryuk and killed myself for you"

"But how did you get here?!" Light shouted as he wrestled himself from Misa's vice-like hug

"I'm sure I know" said L coldly

What happened next shook Light to his core and L turned and looked at him with eyes so full of hurt and hatred before running from Light and Misa, right towards heaven's gates.

"L! Where are you going?!" cried Light as he escaped Misa's clutches. He ran after the detective, but L was faster then he looked and had already escaped the confines of heaven. _Where is he going?_ Light asked himself as he was struck by Misa in another hug.

"Thanks so much for getting me here honey" said Misa with glee, "the man at the gate told me I could only get in because of the space I have in your heart"

_So that's it!_ Light realised, turning pale at how much L must have been stricken by Misa's sudden appearance. But Light didn't have feelings for Misa; did he?

"Where did Lawliet go?" asked Misa, totally unaware of the damage she had just caused

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out" Announced Light determinedly before setting off for the gates on the route that L had taken not so long ago. As he passed the gate-keeper, Light heard him mutter "that foolish boy running to the shinigami realm". _So that's where he went _Light said to himself. Well now he knew where he was running at least.

After what seemed like hours of running, Light found his way to the cathedral of bone signifying the entrance to the shinigami realm. A familiar friend met his eyes as Ryuk floated down to him

"Hyuk hyuk. Hi there Light" greeted Ryuk, "come looking for L?"

Light nodded to Ryuk. "I heard that you two had become an item. I gotta say, I wish I was there for that. Sounds like it could have been great viewing"

"Do you know where he is Ryuk?" asked Light

"I might. But why do I need to tell you?" teased Ryuk

"Please Ryuk. I need L. Without him, I'm nothing" begged Light, realising suddenly that he was truly in love with L.

"Then why is Misa over in heaven with you?" enquired Ryuk with a curious look on his face

"I don't even know. I don't care either! All I care about right now is L"

"That's the right answer. L is in the world viewing platform. You better find him quick though light, or else" said Ryuk with an ominous tone

"Why's that?" asked Light, worried about the "or else"

"I can't tell you that Light. It would ruin the fun!" Laughed Ryuk with his typical crackling laugh

It took two hours of searching and stares from many shinigami of all shapes and sizes to find L. When he came to the world viewing platform, Light saw L sitting and staring into the void. Just what he was looking at wasn't quite visible. Light ran to L. As soon as he neared him, he was greeted by a foot to the face

"PISS OFF LIGHT!" shouted L, "go back to your stupid Misa and leave me here"

"What do you mean?" shouted Light in reply, "I don't love Misa. I love you!"

"Whatever Light. If you didn't have feelings for Misa, she could never have got into heaven" cried L with tears beginning to trail his already tear-stained visage

"I may have had some feelings for Misa in the past, but you are the only person for me now L! Why else would I come running after you?!"

"I don't care!" Shouted L as he made an attempt to run again. This attempt was stopped as Light grabbed his arm and pulled, perhaps a little too hard, making L fall backwards, landing on his butt. L tried to get up again, but was pinned with his hands held above his head by Lights right hand as the left held his chin firmly in place.

Before L could shout another word, Light smashed his lips onto L's own. L gasped, opening his mouth further and creating a new home for Light's tongue as it flew in and wrestled with L's. Light broke away from the kiss and asked L "can I let your arms down now?"

L looked away, but as soon as his arms were free, they wrapped around Lights developed torso, pulling him close and into another lengthy kiss. Light's hands probed all of L's body, sliding up and under his clothing to play with L's erect nipple before moving down past the stomach and undoing the zip of Ls jeans.

"No light! You can't do that here-ah!" exclaimed L as light gripped his member and began to massage it. Before anymore protest could come from L's mouth, Light pulled him into yet another lengthy kiss whilst continuing to massage L's hardening cock

L suddenly began jerking and Light felt his fingers getting wet. He broke from the kiss and smiled at L who was turning a deep shade of red having looked up and seen five shinigami intently watching the goings-on down below.

"Still so sure I don't love you?" asked Light

"I'm so sorry light! Can you forgive me?" asked L

"I already did" whispered light into L's ear before gently kissing his neck causing another gasp from L

"We better get moving" said Light, getting nervous of how long the pair had been in the shinigami realm and remembering Ryuk's cryptic warning from earlier

Light grabbed L's hand and pulled him up. The pair ran to the exit of the shinigami realm. As they reached the threshold, Light felt a sudden weight as L fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

"L! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?" Shouted Light

A familiar laugh broke the silence as Ryuk lowered from the top of the bone cathedral to greet the pair

"I warned you to be quick ya'know Light" said Ryuk

"Ryuk! What's going on with L?" screamed Light

"This is what happens when a soul stays in the shinigami realm too long. The soul begins to break down and the individual will eventually become a shinigami. It can't be reversed. Unless…"

"Unless what?! TELL ME RYUK!" Shouted Light, desperate to stop his lover's suffering as the screams and convulsions of the detective became louder and more prolonged

"You can save L in only one way. You have to give him half of your own soul Light" announced Ryuk with a pointed finger towards Light

"Do it then Ryuk!" shouted Light without a moment's hesitation. He couldn't let L turn into a shinigami. _It's my fault he's here now anyway _thought Light

"No! You cant Light!" cried L, fighting his pain to stop his lover from making such a sacrifice

"Shut up L! I have to! If I don't, you will become a shinigami and I wont be able to remain with you!" replied Light, holding back tears

"I guess that decides it then. Light, if you're ready" announced Ryuk with an almost officiated tone

"Do it!" replied Light

The process was instant. Light felt half of him vanish and become replaced with the half of L's affected soul. Similarly, L had received Lights soul, giving him more time and causing him to turn unconscious.

"You better get out of here quick Light" said Ryuk as Light bent down to pick up the older detective who now looked like a cute little child in his arms. L had curled into a ball and was already subconsciously biting his tongue as usual.

"Come on L. Its time to get out of here" said Light with disdain as he carried L out of the cathedral and back into the void to get back to heaven

Two hours later, and Light had managed to carry L to the gates of heaven only to be greeted by a welcome sight indeed. Before him, he saw Misa, screaming and shrieking like a banshee as she was dragged from the gates.

"Serves her right for trying to steal my Light" said L, shocking Light slightly

"L! Are you ok?" Asked Light to his lover

"I'm fine. I've been awake for the last hour and a half" said L sheepishly

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake L?" Asked Light

"I just wanted to spend time in your arms" Replied L before he reached up to pull Lights head down into a chaste kiss and drifting into a genuine sleep

remember people to rate / review and if you want a third story, demand it!


End file.
